garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scanner
The scanners are giant cylinders, located in The Factory. It is used to get Team Lyoko virtualized into Lyoko. They are housed in the Scanner Room. Description The scanners have many uses to the characters in the series, but their primary purpose is to send Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd and William to and back from Lyoko. Jeremie can also use them to separate things, as shown when Odd accidentally fuses with Kiwi, and even to create clones. X.A.N.A. has also used the scanners several times throughout the series, mostly to send monsters, and even William, to Earth. He can even trap members of Team Lyoko in the scanners. Technical Notes The scanners don't dump someone into Lyoko directly. Instead, they transfer them into the supercomputer's memory. The supercomputer then puts them into Lyoko. This was shown in "Frontier." They are unlike standard peripheral hardware, in the following: Normal hardware uses hardcoded memory points. For example, a printer is always interfaced in the same memory addresses. However, the Lyoko Warriors were able to salvage enough memory on the supercomputer, that they were able to splice in a bunch of other devices' memory to get a scanner to work. This shows that the scanners don't use hardcoded memory interfacing. This makes them unusual as far as their drivers are concerned. Virtualization :: Main article: Virtualization When sending someone to Lyoko, it is unknown exactly what Jeremie does. Although, his speech may offer some clues. "Transfer" is what Jeremie says as someone enters a scanner. This means that he is identifying who the being is by transferring their bio data to the Supercomputer, and after he says this, ID cards pop up on his computer, and the card corresponding with the person in the scanner is selected. At this time, the Scanner doors shut and it's interior begins to glow. The next phrase is "Scanner". As it implies, this is the phase of the virtualization process where the being in the scanner is "scanned" into the computer, creating and/or loading their virtual body they will use while on Lyoko. This is shown when wind comes up from under the being inside, cause loose items to fly up such as hair and loose clothing. The person is almost levitated upwards. The last phrase is "Virtualization!" this is the final phase in which the being inside the scanner in digitalized and sent from the computer to Lyoko, shown by the wind from under them erupts into a huge gale and the glowing becomes so bright the scene whites out. Garage Kids Garagekids112|Odd being virtualized at the end of Garage Kids. Garagekids111|Yumi being virtualized at the end of Garage Kids as well. Garagekids110|The scanners remain open during virtualization. Garagekids75|Ulrich is the first to be virtualized. Garagekids73|A scanner in Garage Kids. Garagekids72|Ulrich volunteers to go to XANADU first. Seasons 1-4 Yumi 1035.png|Yumi exhausted after fighting on Lyoko. Scanner.jpg|Aelita walks into the scanner room, ready to step into one of the scanners. 14 scanners.png|Jeremie inside a scanner, explaining how they work. Yumi outside the scanner.png|Yumi stands in front of a scanner before walking in it. Aelita 0575.jpg|Aelita's memory of her father and her being sent to Lyoko for the first time. Tumblr m2yhfl9eAb1rtsp3mo8 1280.jpg|Ulrich sitting down in the scanner after being brought back from Lyoko. CodeLyoko 19 Frontier 4.jpg|Jeremie in a scanner after being saved from limbo. Tumblr m0ectmzzrj1qjtcmlo8 400.png|Jeremie doesn't like going to Lyoko at all. 5 yumi found unconscious.png|Yumi out cold after coming back from Lyoko. Codigo 10.jpg|Aelita being virtualized. Codigo 8.jpg|Scanning Aelita. Codigo 6.jpg|The scanner starts the virtualization process. Transfer yumi.png|Yumi is ready to be virtualized. Yumi 1022.jpg|Yumi is virtualizated and then sent to Lyoko. Dernier_round_017.jpg|William's energy seems to be drained after being scanned. Kiwi_superstar_221.jpg|Odd is virtualized in Season 4. Kiwodd_364.jpg|Odd and Kiwi come out of the scanners. Image problem 2.jpg|Yumi faces off with X.A.N.A.-Yumi in the scanner room. Image problem 1.jpg|Spectre Yumi trying to destroy a scanner. Odd in Season 4.jpg|Odd greets whomever as the scanner pod opens. Experience 279.jpg|Ulrich is exhausted after having a battle with X.A.N.A.-William. Code Earth Welcome Aelita image 1.png|Aelita curled up in the scanner after being brought back to earth. Exploration Jeremie and Aelita hope for the best.png|Jeremie and Aelita wait hand in hand. Down to Earth Ulrich scanner image 1.png|Ulrich falls down from the scanner, unconscious. Triple sot 093.jpg|Ulrich with Odd and Odd in the scanner room. Hit by his own arrow image 1.png|Odd steps out from the scanner, still feeling the pain of his own Laser Arrow. Aelita 0012.jpg|Aelita just before heading into Lyoko. Aelita 0003.jpg|She steps into the scanner, waiting for the virtualization process to begin. William 031.jpg|William's first time inside a scanner. William 030.jpg|He seems eager to get to Lyoko and take on X.A.N.A.'s monsters. William 028.jpg|Scanning William. William 212.jpg|William being virtualized. William 153.jpg|William in a scanner seen in a flashback. Sabotage 384.jpg|Both Ulrich and Aelita emerge from the scanners. William getting out of the scanner CL 93.PNG|William finally back to earth! Contre attaque 397-1-.jpg|Jeremie catches Aelita after she exits the scanner. Seems Odd wanted to comfort her as well.. Hard Luck Yumi out from a scanner image 5.png|Yumi angrily exits the scanner in Hard Luck. 200px-Oddvirtstagefinal.jpg|Virtualization 200px-Oddvirtstage2.jpg|Odd in the middle of Virtualization 200px-Oddvirtstage1.jpg|Scanner Odd virt1.png|Scanner Aelita virt2.png|Aelita in the Middle of Virtualization virt3.png|Virtualization! Il est sense d etre insense 209.jpg|Aelita being virtualized in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast Ghost Channel Jeremy comes out of scanner image 1.png|Jeremie appears from the scanner in Ghost Channel. Season 5 Aelitascanner.png|Aelita being scanned in Evolution. Scannerroom.png|Code Lyoko Evolution scanners. Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-55.png|Odd just got devirtualized. Piege 406.jpg|The spectre trying to destroy the scanner. Warriorawakens92|Aelita being devirtualized and appeared in the scanner. es:Escáner Category:The Factory Category:Technology Category:Supercomputer Category:Franz Hopper Category:Lyoko Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Scanners